One Wish: Tattoo
by Desiqtie
Summary: AU. Set before One Wish. James and Lily spend 90 minutes trying to explain to 7 year old Maria why she can’t and won’t get a tattoo. Then they let Sirius try. Contains a girl!Harry and live Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I also don't make any money off of it.

* * *

Prompt: Tattoo

Word Count: 320 words

Summary: James and Lily try to explain why Maria can't and won't get a tattoo.

* * *

"You are not getting a tattoo."

"Your mother's right, as long as you are under our roof, you will not get a tattoo."

"Besides sweetheart, girls don't even look good with tattoos." Lily and James alternated between demanding and cajoling, in a vain effort to convince their daughter that tattoos were a bad idea.

"They do too, Mum! Sirius, don't girls look good with tattoos?" James and Lily's glares made it quite obvious to Sirius what they thought the correct answer to Maria's question should be.

"Well, yes. Girls do look good with tattoos, especially when they first get them."

"PADFOOT!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Hey, I love you guys but I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to hide the truth of what happens." Eager but slightly confused, Maria asked,

"What happens?"

"Well, at first the tattoo looks really cool and sex-um," one glance at a fuming James Potter and he reconsidered his wording, "attractive. But then, eventually, the girl grows up."

"Well obviously, but what-"

"Shh, don't interrupt. So, the girl gets grown up, and eventually she gets old. Now when people get old, they get wrinkly. Wrinkly, old people also get saggy. So what was once this cool, se-attractive tattoo is now this sagging smear of green color. And green is one of the Slytherin house colors. So that is why you shouldn't get a tattoo."

"Okay. I won't get one then." The 7 year old smiled sweetly, got off the couch, and went to go play outside. Smirking, Sirius turned back to his friends who were staring at him with jaws dropped.

"What? H-How?" Laughing, Sirius replied to Lily's incredulous stammering,

"You just have to speak to the audience, Lils!" He ruffled James hair, patted Lily on the shoulder, and sauntered out onto the pitch to go flying with Maria. Lily slowly turned back to James and said,

"How about we not mention this to anyone else."

"Yeah."

* * *

As always, read and review please! 


	2. Author's Note on Revision

**69 reviews, 51 C2s, 108 favorites, 92 alerts and about 36K words! **Thank you so much to everyone who's read and enjoyed One Wish and all the associated side stories! Before I started One Wish, I was trying to find some girl!Harry/Sirius stories...but there weren't any! So, I decided to write my own and that's how the One Wish universe started...

Loads of ideas clogged my head for a long time, but I didn't get the courage to post until Sept 2007. I started out hoping I'd be able to finish the whole thing up within a few months and then I wouldn't have all the little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Of course, real life happened, as it usually does. Real life isn't any less hectic, in fact it's probably more hectic but it's now almost Sept 2009, and the bunnies haven't stopped bouncing around. Recently, I started trying to work through the bits and pieces I have semi finished and I realized because the stories been in the process of being written for so long, it's gotten quite disjointed.

So, in order to make it a bit less confusing...and a bit more coherent...and a bit easier for me to finish...:-D!...I've decided to revise the whole series. I'm going to be posting the newly edited older bits, with the new parts inserted in between, all in chronological order in a chaptered story format. (Instead of the piecemeal way it's posted currently.)

As of right now, I think I'm going to split the series into two parts: the first will be the _One Wish Prequel_, and will cover the OWverse prior to January 18, 1997 and the second will be _One Wish_, covering everything from January 18, 1997 onwards.

So, to everyone who's been asking if One Wish is abandoned, the answer is definitely not! And I really hope all of you love the new version even more then the old one! :-D

-Desiqtie


End file.
